


You´re in love with me

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dork Castiel, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, sweet kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Castiel le apasiona la humanidad. Le encanta la TV y a veces poner en práctica lo que en ella ve. Esta vez quiere bailar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You´re in love with me

Dean bufo molesto mirando absorto los expedientes de la morgue que “accidentalmente” habían sido eliminados los últimos meses en relación a lo que sea que había estado descuartizando a sus víctimas en ese pueblo.

Sam había decidido ir de nuevo con el sheriff para ver qué más podía obtener mientras Dean volvía al hotel a indagar en los informes de la policía. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas casi a la altura del codo y el saco de su traje había caído desordenadamente sobre su cama.

Castiel por su parte, había estado viendo TV por horas, sin parpadear ni hacer ningún ruido en absoluto, por ello se sorprendió al escuchar el característico sonido de un mueble arrastrándose.

—Cas ¿Qué…? —susurró dejando la frase a medias al ver al ángel terminar de mover el sofá y colocarse atentamente frente al televisor. Después elevo las manos colocándolas en una típica posición de baile, solo que abrazaba al aire y entonces torpemente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro intentando imitar a la pareja que se movía  en conjunto en esa vieja película MUDA.

Dean no pudo evitarlo, una risa escapo de sus labios, y continuo riendo cuando Castiel se volteo a mirarlo con el semblante ofendido.

—Vamos Cas, no me mires así, solo tu podías ponerte a bailar sin música.

—Disculpa Dean pero desconozco el adecuado ritual para danzar, no lo he realizado nunca, así que ya que estoy aquí pienso que sería gratificante intentarlo.

Dean rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él mientras tomaba la computadora y abría una nueva página y colocaba un video de Ussher en youtube.

—Actualmente la gente ama este tipo de bailes sexys.

El ángel se inclino sobre su hombro y miro con gran concentración el video, ladeando un poco el rostro, invadiendo todo el espacio personal de Dean, haciéndolo tragar pesado cuando el video termino.

—Eso es inapropiado. No creo que esas mujeres sientan auto realización alguna al ser tratadas como un objeto de satisfacción masculina.

Dean lo miro y arqueo una ceja con su peor “Bitch face” provocando que el ángel se removiera incomodo sobre su lugar.

—Sam me hablo sobre el movimiento feminista —se excuso encogiéndose un poco en si mismo viendo al mayor de los Winchester rodar los ojos con un bufido.

—Bueno entonces la lista de reproducción de Sammy debe tener algo más ad hoc a tus gustos —gruño trasteando en el reproductor dándole play a lo primero que encontró. Que resulto ser algo llamado Tenderly. Dean iba a hacer un colorido comentario al respecto de no ser porque la sonrisa complacida de Castiel choco primero con sus ojos, provocándole un corto circuito.

El ángel se incorporo y volvió a colocarse en posición, abrazando el aire. Así que torpemente comenzó a moverse y a girar como recordó que lo habían hecho en la televisión. Se suponía que Dean debía volver su atención al caso, pero en realidad era una especie de adorable ver a Castiel aprendiendo a ser humano, la mayoría daba por sentado que lo eran y Dean sabía que muchas veces, era una mentira.

Él no recordaba saber bailar, la única vez que estuvo a punto de ir a un baile fue estando en la casa de Sony sin su padre o Sammy cerca y la experiencia jamás se había vuelto a repetir, ni siquiera con Lisa. Un traqueteo lo saco de sus recuerdos y vio el montón de revistas que habían estado en la mesa de centro volcadas desordenadamente sobre la alfombra mientras Castiel se sostenía la cabeza en confusión.

—No entiendo el objetivo de los giros, confunden mi equilibrio.

—Eso es porque no debes hacerlo de forma brusca, se supone que es una experiencia agradable —dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos abrumado.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunto Castiel ladeando el rostro de manera usual mientras Dean botaba sobre el asiento y lo miraba aliviado de no ser de los tipos que se sonrojaban con facilidad.

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que la danza se supone que es una experiencia agradable, pasar tiempo contigo siempre es agradable por lo que si bailamos juntos entonces será una experiencia aún más agradable. Y mi equilibrio no se verá afectado.

Dean lo miro incrédulo y Castiel coloco unos ojos de cachorro abandonado que de seguro Sammy le había enseñado a poner.

Maldiciéndose así mismo, cuadro los hombros y gruño un sí por lo bajo, que complació asquerosamente a Castiel. Y era el ángel quien se suponía que nunca le decía que no. Con un suspiro cansado se coloco frente a él y rápidamente dio un paso a tras al ver que Castiel iba a tomarlo de la cintura.

—Ah no, eso sí que no, yo no voy a ser la chica.

Castiel hizo una mueca confuso y Dean hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. Antes de explicarle lo que había querido decir,  opto por empezar a quitarle la gabardina y después arrojarla a un lado junto con la corbata. Si iba a hacer esa ridiculez al menos intentaría que Castiel no pareciera un monigote sin chiste. Nunca lo había sido, pero Dean trataba de ser convincente consigo mismo.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas sobre esto a alguien te pateare el culo tan duro que vas a terminar adolorido para toda la eternidad —susurro una vez hubo quedado satisfecho con el aspecto de Castiel, perdiendose un par de segundos en la profundidad de sus ojos. Castiel quiso decirle que en realidad no podía patearlo pero una mano grande y caliente se deslizo firmemente contra su cintura y parpadeo sorprendido, concentrándose en la melodía se sintió un poco extraño cuando su mano se unió a la del cazador a la altura de sus rostros con una delicadeza impropia.

—Bueno ahora no bajes la mirada e intentemos movernos a la par, no creo que esto sea tan difícil.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho Dean? —pregunto recargando inconscientemente su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro, quedando con el rostro a escasos centímetros de separación.

—No, pero como he dicho, no puede ser más difícil que matar a un Wendigo —susurro arrojando su aliento sin querer sobre los labios del ángel antes de dar un paso tentativo al ritmo de la vieja melodía de fondo a la que le prestó atención por primera vez desde que había puesto el i pod.

Ajusto nuevamente el agarre sobre Castiel y como si hubiesen sincronizado sus mentes se movieron al mismo tiempo dando lentos pasos al ritmo de la música, ambos sonrieron, sintiendo una estúpida felicidad casi infantil burbujear a su alrededor y Dean inició un giro suave sosteniendo a Castiel con firmeza quien lo miro emocionado, eso era totalmente diferente a bailar solo.

En un gesto osado Dean soltó la cintura de Cas y lo impulso a dar un giro hacia afuera, no estaba seguro de que eso se bailara así pero cuando Cas volvió y se enrosco contra su pecho la risa cálida y reconfortante que dejo escapar fue suficiente para sentirse más seguro de sostenerlo, de encontrar un ritmo adecuado y dar pasos firmes en ese horrendo cuarto de hotel que de repente ya no era tan malo mirando ese rostro que irradiaba alegría.

Y la cosa se puso mejor cuando la voz de la mujer comenzó a inundar la habitación. Si Dean no supiera que era cierto, habría dicho que el cielo conspiraba en su contra al escuchar la letra de “I cant believe you´re in love with me”. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico de no haber sido porque Castiel solo rio, ajeno al modo en el cual se podía interpretar la letra, por lo que se permitió seguir bailando en intima confidencia con su ángel ignorando obtusamente el modo posesivo en el cual había pensado sobre Castiel y también en cómo estaba relacionando esa canción a las vivencias que habían compartido.

Fefinitivamente cuando terminase de inclinarse sobre Castiel y apresar su boca en un beso suave y dulce, casto y casi esponjoso rompería el I pod de Sam por haberlo hecho comportarse como una quinceañera.

El suave mordisco que el ángel dejo sobre sus labios antes de apartarse lo devolvió a la realidad notando los brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Castiel. Abrió la boca a punto de tener una crisis gay antes de crisparse sobresaltado al escuchar la pregunta ingenua de Cas.

—¿Fue una experiencia agradable Dean?

Y el cazador se rio abrazándolo con más ligereza mientras cepillaba un beso ligero sobre su frente antes de apartarse.

—Si Cas, lo fue —dijo refiriéndose más al beso que al baile en sí, pero eso pareció complacer al ángel —. Por cierto ¿En donde aprendiste a hacer eso con la boca? —pregunto refiriéndose al mordisco mientras Castiel rodaba los ojos a todo el estilo Winchester.

—Del chico de las pizzas ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Dean sintió que se incendiaba porque claro que lo recordaba y gracias al cielo Sam atravesó la puerta como un huracán con buenas nuevas o definitivamente le habría enseñado a Castiel una forma totalmente distinta de bailar para él mientras usaba la boca de ahora en adelante.

Estúpido porno food.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta supernatural y el destiel es tan dulceeeeeeee :D Espero que les guste!!
> 
> Esto fue originalmente publicado en mi blog :D  
> http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx
> 
> Saludos!!


End file.
